Tales of Tokka
by Winnie Beatles
Summary: A few loving little oneshots about my favorite ship. Ch.8 up, Nighttime Chat Tokka TophSokka
1. I won't Leave You

A/n: So this is my first TophSokka (Tokka) fic, actually, my first Avatar fic for that matter. If you don't like the pairing, don't continue reading, and don't complain. Tokka needs more love. Oh, and for Tokka fans, I draw Tokka art, so if you like to see these two together, my account is (surprisingly) Winnie-Beatles on deviantart. And now, on with the fic.

The fire nation archer hardly had to squint as his notched arrow was released from his bow, speeding towards his target.

The cruel voice of the princess of the Fire Nation whispered next to him, "That should give the Avatar and his friends something to think about."

Over the din of the massive battle, Toph didn't hear the arrow fly through the air. She was too busy fighting off the Fire Nation soldiers with her bending. Her sightless eyes snapped open as the arrow sank into her side, and pain shot through her body.

Sokka had chanced a look in her direction when he saw the arrow strike her, Toph's body standing stock still. "No! Toph!"

In shock, the small earthbender took a few paces unsteadily backward, lost her footing, and fell from the edge of the cliff downward to what awaited below.

Sokka fought his way to the cliff edge and peered down, terror gripping his heart.

_Splash!_

Water! There was still a chance of her being alive. Sokka quickly dove from the exact spot, hitting the water like a diving otter.

He resurfaced without the girl. He was now very concerned. But there was still hope, the current was not fast, she couldn't have gotten far. Sokka submerged again, opening his eyes underwater, searching for a trace of the blind girl.

Fortunately, the water wasn't too murky, he could make out rock and some passing fish. Finally, he found her caught between two river rocks. Sokka snatched Toph under her arms and hauled her out of the water.

Both of them were sopping wet when they made it to the grassy river bank. Sokka pressed his ear gingerly against her chest, ignoring the noises of battle from the cliffs above, listening carefully with baited breath. He was thankful to hear a faint pulse still beating.

Sokka sat up again, panting and dripping as he gazed down at the equally soaked girl. Toph wasn't moving.

"Please, no," Sokka whispered. He began feverishly pumping and levering at Toph's chest, counting and pressing down in a steady beat, desperately trying to resuscitate her.

"C'mon, Toph, please!" Sokka cried, pinching her nose and taking a deep breath, his mouth met hers, forcing air into her.

He sat up once again and resumed levering. He heard a feeble cough, and brought his face close to hers, and was rewarded for his efforts by a warm draft of air from her mouth.

Toph's blind eyes opened partly, gazing towards Sokka's face, that was right above her own.

"Sokka?" She asked quietly, sputtering some river water.

Hot tears sprang to Sokka's eyes in relief at the sound of her voice. "Toph, you're alive, oh thank you." He clasped the wet girl close into the warmth of his shivering chest.

Toph attempted a smirk and weakly chuckled, "Takes more than that to finish me off," she quickly drifted back into unconsciousness. Sokka continued to hold her close.

The arrow!

He looked down at the arrow shaft protruding from her right side. Sokka knew he wouldn't be able to find Katara soon enough, he'd have to do this himself.

Leaning her sleeping form against a large boulder near the river, he examined the arrow wound. He gently touched the shaft, and began to slowly remove it. He could tell it hadn't hit anything vital. If it had, Toph would most likely be dead by now, something Sokka didn't bare thinking about. The arrowhead finally came out, and he tossed the whole thing aside odiously.

Tearing off a section of his tunic, he dipped it into the cold river water, squeezed it slightly, and dabbed at the deep, bloody, puncture wound. Toph shuddered slightly.

Sokka undid one of his long, white armbands, and used it to dress the injury. He made sure it was tight, but not uncomfortable. Sokka then sat against the boulder himself and moved Toph onto his lap. He held her tightly, to protect her and make sure nothing else would happen to her.

He looked down at her, Toph's head resting contentedly on his chest. Sokka could feel her powerful yet little body move softly with every breath she took. He also felt her shiver from the cold of her damp clothes and wet hair. He hugged her closer, attempting to wrap as much of his body around hers as he could, trying to keep her warm. She seemed to smile slightly in her sleep, and nestled her cheek deeper into his tunic front. A thought suddenly crossed Sokka's mind. He reached over, careful not to disturb the peacefully slumbering Toph, and grabbed the arrow. He licked the arrowhead briefly and carefully thought for a moment. There was a taste of cold metal and a trace of the victim's blood, and that was all. It wasn't poisoned, Sokka heaved a relieved sigh, and looked down at Toph.

The young earthbender was still unconscious. Her limp, sodden form still, save for the continuous trembling under her drenched clothes and hair. He clutched her to his own quivering body, hoping it could provide her with enough warmth.

He couldn't afford to lose her. She couldn't leave him, he wouldn't let her. Sokka wouldn't let her die like Yue, or disappear like Suki. Tears made their way down his cheeks, falling from his face onto Toph's.

"Please, don't leave me," he sobbed over her, "Stay here," he pleaded to her unmoving body. Sokka couldn't say how long he sat there, weeping over Toph and cradling her in his arms.

Toph weakly opened her eyes to the typically blackness. It didn't matter what she saw, but what she could feel. Toph felt protecting arms wrapped around her and the warmth of another body besides her own. She didn't need her feet to detect the heartbeat of the person holding her, since her ear was already on his chest. She could also pick up the uneven breaths labored with sadness and despair. "Sokka…?" She asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Toph!" Sokka cried, kissing her forehead in joy. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Toph strayed a hand near her bandaged wound, wincing and groaning. "Cold, and in pain. Thirsty too."

Sokka caringly laid her against the large rock, "I'll get you some water then."

He retrieved his wolf-head-shaped helmet and filled it with icy, clear river water. He brought it back to Toph and held it up to her lips. "Here."

He tipped it bit by bit as she slowly sipped her fill. She then leaned back again, clutching her right side in an attempt to stop it from hurting. Toph then eased herself up with her other hand against the boulder and managed to stand.

"Let's get back to the battle." She said, and then flinched in pain and fell back to a sitting position on top of the rock.

"Toph, you'll only make it worse." Sokka stated, gesturing to the injury, "You have to stay here."

Toph slid the rest of the way to the ground and groaned, "While you go back to continue fighting?"

Sokka sat next to her, "No, I'm staying here with you. Besides," he started. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

The blind girl blushed slightly at this. "Oh,"

She shivered.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

Sokka gently pulled her onto his lap, curled slightly on her left side, cheek once again on his chest. He put his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his middle in response.

"Thank you," she said, "and don't worry, I won't leave you," she told him, softly pressing her cheek closer to his chest and his beating heart. "I'll stay right here."

After sitting and holding each other in silence for the longest times, Toph broke the silence, "I don't feel cold anymore,"

Sokka rubbed her back lovingly, "Me neither."

A/n: Ah yes, so touching, eh? A bit fluffy, but not too much. But, I'd like to know what all of you think, so please review. If enough people like it, I may add more Tokka one-shots.


	2. Fever

A/n: So this is officially the one place I will post my Tokka oneshots. I only have a few, but that's not to say I won't right others when I have the time. So here's another one shot, not as dramatic as the last one, but equally sweet. Enjoy!

Sokka sat down after a satisfying breakfast. Now he could relax and do as he felt, a rare occasion. Aang and Katara were off to practice water bending in a nearby pond, leaving him to enjoy himself.

That is until a thought ran through his head. Where was Toph? She hadn't been there that morning sharing the group's morning meal.

Sokka took a glance around the camp. There was her earth tent, undisturbed and just as sturdy as the previous night. Odd, usually it was gone by this time.

He got up from his comfortable sitting position, with much effort, and walked over to Toph's earth tent. He knocked carefully on one of its walls, not wanting to anger the young earthbender within.

"Toph?"

There was an audible groan and the sound of her shifting position. Sokka tried again, a bit louder.

"Toph?"

This time he got a more comprehendible response, "What is it?"

"It's just, well, we've already had breakfast, cleaned up camp, and you're still asleep."

The walls of the earth tent sank abruptly in the earth and Sokka was suddenly standing in front of a grumpy Toph, her tousled head turned in his direction. "Well I;m not asleep now, am I?"

But Sokka noticed something different. Her voice was more hoarse and rough, she was also a bit unsteady on her feet and her face was faintly flushed.

"Toph, are you feeling okay?"

"Never felt better," she replied gruffly.

Sokka didn't buy it. He placed his palm on her forehead under her long bangs. He recoiled instantly from the heat, "Toph, you have a fever. I think you should rest, take it easy."

"I'm fine Sokka, I can take care of myself." She growled.

"No, seriously Toph. You're sick."

"No, I'm not, I'm just a bit groggy, that's all." At that moment, Toph lost her balance and began to fall backward. Luckily, Sokka noticed and steadied her. "But, maybe you're right."

Even though his sleeping bag was already rolled up nice and neat, he spread it out on the ground next to where Appa was laying. "Here Toph."

"I don't need a sleeping bag, or your sympathy. I'll be fine on my own."

Sokka didn't want to argue with the belligerent earthbender. "Look Toph, I'm helping you because I care for you , not because I feel sorry for you. I know you're not feeling well, but I'm just trying to help you."

Toph had been convinced by this, he had broken through her harsh exterior, and now she listened. She settled into his sleeping bag and snuggled down into the fluffy blankets and furry trim. Her fever was getting worse. Her skin was sweaty and pale and her voice more raspy. Sokka sat next to where she was and looked down at her. Perhaps some water would help the situation.

Since the pond had more than enough water for both Katara and Aang to bend, the water bottle had been left at camp. Sokka reached over for it, uncorked it, and placed it into Toph's hands. She had enough strength to sit up and take a long draft from the water container. Then she plopped back into the warmth of the thick sleeping bag, and began to doze feverishly.

Sokka continued to sit by her, trying to provide some comfort to the ill Toph by gingerly stroking her head with his finger tips. Despite Toph's sweating, chills visibly ran up and down her spine. She continuously shifted position as Sokka watched over her, concern expressed through his facial features.

A while later, Toph opened her sightless eyes halfway, not making a difference in her visually acuity. She felt someone's hand on her forehead. It felt nice and cool to her overheated body. "Sokka? Is that you?"

He quickly withdrew his hand as his voice reassured Toph's guess at the hand's owner, "Yeah, it's me. Just go back to sleep and get some more rest before Katara comes back."

Toph merely nodded the best she could. There was silence, until she broke it once again. "Could you keep talking? I just like know I'm not here by myself. I can't 'see' in this sleeping bag of yours, you know."

Asking Sokka to talk was like asking a bird to sing. He was happy to do so, conversation came naturally to him. "Sure, Toph. What should I talk about?"

"I don't know," Toph muttered, "The South Pole. I've never been there, what's it like?"

Sokka paused momentarily before launching into the description, "The South Pole? It's cold, and it's covered in snow and ice everywhere, you have to wear many layers of thick clothing just to keep warm. And there are penguins always waddling around. Katara and mine's village isn't that big, just a small gathering of homey igloos. It's a simpler life than one you'd live in the Fire Nation, of the Earth Kingdom, but it's home to me."

Sokka stopped his recollection and noticed that Toph had closed her eyes, but he wasn't sure if she was sleeping. He watched her fondly; she finally looked peaceful. Quite a difference from the rough and tumble tomboy she usually was. She was curled up under the covers on her side, facing him. Sokka cautiously felt her forehead and began to stroke it again when he was sure she wouldn't jump at him for doing so. He smiled and began to hum and old lullaby from his native land. He couldn't remember the words, but the melody was unforgettable as he hummed it for Toph.

Unexpectedly, her right hand strayed to his that was on her forehead. She gripped it, and held it close. It was a strong grip, not that anything less could be expected from the greatest earthbender. Sokka was slightly taken aback by the action, but soon recovered, and caringly squeezed back, more gently than she had.

Sokka saw Toph smile. It wasn't her victory smirk, or a knowing sneer, but a content smile, one of pure pleasure and happiness.

His became equally happy and loving.

And that's how Aang and Katara found them when they returned from the pond. The midday sun beginning to descend from its peak.

A/n: D'aw, how sweet, hopefully not too fluffy for your taste, I try to keep it reasonable, in character, and believable. Please tell me what you though of it.


	3. I Owe You One

A/n: This is shorter than the other two, it kinda came to my mind after I saw DoBS. Just a nice moment between pondering Sokka and a sleeping Toph.

The Day of Black Sun; when the firebenders lost their bending. The perfect opportunity to defeat the Fire Lord and end the war.

Well, they blew it Sokka thought to himself. They had planned everything, fought hard, and where had that gotten them? Imprisoned, for the majority of the army. But for him and other young members of the invasion force, it had gotten them on the saddle of a flying bison, retreating quickly from the Fire Nation.

A small, sleepy mumble took him briefly from his thoughts. He looked to his right. Slouched forward in an awkward sleeping position with her arms slightly gripping the saddle was Toph. She wasn't holding as tightly in her sleep, so her arms were just kind of leaning over the side.

He couldn't believe her part in the battle today. With her bending, she had made a bolted, metal door seem like foil, tearing through it like it was rice paper.

She had also saved his life twice in one day.

If she hadn't been there, his uncontrolled emotions would have gotten him stabbed or burned. He wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her.

Sokka glanced again at Toph. Her grip was slowly slipping, and she was going to fall on her side. He stopped her progress, his hands on her sides gently easing her back up. She had fallen asleep with her helmet on, Toph was exhausted after fighting and bending to her fullest. As he pulled her towards him, he noticed how little she was. But at the same time he could feel how powerful her body was as well, her strong arms and legs. Despite her size, she was a force to be reckoned with.

She still had her weaknesses though, Toph wasn't indestructible, no matter how much she thought the contrary. Sokka leaned her tenderly on his right side. He knew Toph never enjoyed air travel, it left her helplessly blind, a feeling she deeply despised feeling.

Sokka removed Toph's helmet for her, placing it next to her. She laid her head on his right shoulder, Sokka rested his chin over her head. He then linked his right arm around her left and clasped her hand tightly.

Sokka wouldn't let her fall, he'd protect her. Even if Toph felt she didn't need his protection.

After all, he owed her one, no, two.

A/n: Like I said, short. Just a little something. So now I'll need to find inspiration to write out another Tokka oneshot to add, and then type it. But for now, hit that little button at the bottom of the screen that says "submit review" and tell me if you liked this and/or want to hear more stories. It isn't that hard to do, honestly :)


	4. A Question of Bathing

A/n: This fic has more humorous Tokka, so if you're sick of the fluffyness, this will hopefully work for you. Less sugar fluff, more laughs.

"What is the horrible smell?"

Katara covered her nose with both of her hands in an attempt to block the odor from it, but to no avail. Aang and Sokka quickly followed Katara's motion, leaving only one culprit.

"Toph, what have you been doing?"

Toph gave a careless shrug, "Meh, playing in the dirt, earthbending, the usual."

Sokka, with his nose pinched with both hands, pointed out, "Uhg, it smells like skunkweed. Did you roll in a patch of the stuff?"

The earthbender thought a moment, "I might have encountered some."

Katara through in her piece, "And on top of that, you haven't had a bath in who knows how long. You're filthy."

Toph scowled at this, "I've told you before, I like being covered in earth."

"Well that's no excuse. There's a river not to far from here. Go and wash up."

"You can't make me," Toph snapped back, "Besides, I can't see in the water. Do you want me to drown?!"

Katara already had that figured out, "No, I don't. Sokka can go with you and make sure you don't go under."

Sokka's eyes snapped open at this, "What?!"

Katara gave him the 'you-know-why' glare that told him he had no choice.

"Alright," he grabbed Toph's hand, reluctant at being forced into anything, "C'mon, Toph, let's get you clean."

When the pair got to the glittering, shallow river, Sokka sat down. Toph removed her clothes with much complaint, still leaving on her under-wrappings: a gold-colored chest wrap and a pair of brown shorts. She cautiously waded into the glassy water, her bare feet walking on the river bottom. A lot of small river pebbles an shifty sand met her sight-providing feet, making her surroundings distort and become fuzzy. Her hand found a large boulder to steady herself on as she continued into the flowing waters.

Sokka watched her progress from the riverbank, holding her clothes for when she was done. He noticed with her headband off and her bun undone that her hair was quite long. He forgot that sometimes.

Looking back again towards the river, Toph was now squatting in the river so her whole body would get wet. Then she quickly dunked her head a few times, still untrusting of the water.

Sokka then had one of his ideas. He tooka off his tunic, pants, and armbands, leaving on only a pair of purple shorts. He also undid his pony tail. Grinning widely, he laid belly-down on the riverbank, then entered the river without a ripple. Sokka swam towards Toph, not touching the river bottom.

When she felt something grab each of her legs, Toph gave a shriek in terror, not being able to see what it was. Sokka emerged from the depths with Toph on his shoulders, clutching his head for dear life.

Sokka then shoved off, swimming strongly and laughing, as Toph continued to scream.

When he had had his fill of fun, he stopped. Panting, he looked up at Toph. She was still holding on tightly, still scared when her feet weren't touching the ground. Sokka could feel her accelerated heartbeat and equally speedy breathing.

"Toph, are you okay?"

The look on Toph's face changed from one of fear, to one of anger.

"Sokka, you jerk!"

With a mischievous smile and a forward shove, she toppled Sokka forward, dunking him into the river. When they both come to the surface, Toph pointed a finger at him, "That's for scaring, and nearly drowning me."

"Oh yeah?" Sokka smirked, "Well this is for rolling in skunkweed," he slapped the water hard, causing it to spray Toph. She laughed, spitting water from he mouth. "Yeah, well take this!"

She returned his attack with her own attempt at a splash in his direction. They were both laughing now, and the two fought a furious water battle, both having great fun with it.

They continued at it until they were both equally soaked, and exhausted. The duo waded out of the water to lay down in the sun and dry.

Sokka laid down belly up, Toph did the same, across Sokka's middle. He could feel her long, wet hair on his bare abdomen. Sokka put his hands behind his head and sighed happily.

"Well that was fun, maybe you should roll in skunkweed more often."

Toph laughed at this, "Yeah, maybe next time you can teach me how to swim so I actually have a chance, cheater."

They both laughed again and then fell silent, enjoying each other's company as they let the warmth fill and relax them.

A/n: This was inspired by a chapter in the book "Poppy's Return" by Avi called A Question of Bathing (it's where I got the title). So please tell me if you liked it, I tried to cut back on the gooey and focus more on the funny aspect of their relationship. So review, review, review!


	5. Sharing Shadows

A/n: This fic is a companion to a drawing I did of Toph and Sokka in battle. It makes a wonderful illustration for this fic. You can see the image at my devart account, Winnie-Beatles. But for now, read on, and enjoy!

Flames flickered everywhere, large, bright, and menacing. Rising like long, curved sets of hungry fangs from the jaw of the earth. There was nowhere left to run, forward was fire, so was the right and the left. The wildfire blazed on, destroying everything in its path. Sokka paced unsteadily backward, shield up and sword ready to swipe any falling, burning fragments of wood, metal, or earth.

His back made harsh contact with something, or someone. The thing gasped slightly in shock.

Sokka could tell by the voice it was Toph.

"Toph, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked urgently.

"I was trying to find you. This whole place is going to burn down." Toph replied.

The uncontrolled fire roared loudly and grew to a terrifying size. It surrounded Toph and Sokka, who were standing back-to-back. Smoke ascended into the air in large clouds.

"Sokka," Toph said in a fearful tone, "There's too much fire, I can't see."

"It's okay, we'll get out of this," Sokka assured her, "I've got an idea."

There was a vast sea of fire in all directions, bright and hot, flooding both of their senses with it. "Toph, make a huge earth tent to fit both of us."

Using both her arms and stomping, walls of solid earth rose from the ground, forming a circle around her and Sokka. All of the walls met at a point far over their heads.

"Good, now, instead of going through the fire, let's tunnel under it." Sokka told her.

"Which direction?"

Sokka changed the direction Toph was facing using her shoulders, "This way."

With a few movements of her hand and wrist, a hole appeared in front of them, "Let's go!" Toph said, dragging Sokka behind her. They landed on their feet at the bottom and at the beginning of the tunnel. "Here, follow me," Toph grabbed Sokka's hand, remembering that he couldn't see in the dark underground. With one hand, Toph led Sokka while she used the other to bend the earth around them into a continuing tunnel. After a few minutes, Toph stopped, "This should be far enough." She made a large gap in the earth above them.

Big pieces of burning debris flew down at them. Sokka saw it, but he could tell that Toph couldn't.

"Get down!" he warned her as he ran over to her. Sokka wrapped his left arm around Toph's middle, using his shield to protect them both. The debris hit and slid off Sokka's shield and fell to the ground. When he was sure the coast was clear, Sokka lowered his shield, but still held Toph, just in case. He moved back into the tunnel and leaned against the wall, breathing rapidly. He could feel Toph's chest rising and falling quickly and her arms clinging tightly to him. Her eyes were open wide in panic.

"Toph, are you alright? You didn't get burned, did you?" Sokka asked, concerned.

Still holding on, Toph responded, "No, I don't think I did. I'll be fine." Her tight hold on him relaxed a bit, but she didn't let go. Neither did Sokka.

"Well that's good," Sokka sighed, still trying to catch his breath.

Toph piped up again, "You know, we make a good team. You can't bend, I can and I can't 'see' but you can. It's a perfect balance."

Sokka thought about this for a second, then he smiled, "Yeah, I suppose we do," he let go of her and patted her shoulder warmly, "So, shall we go on and beat up some fire nation soldiers, partner?"

Toph grinned, "Sounds like a plan!"

With that, Sokka withdrew his sword, and he and Toph jumped out of the tunnel together, ready to fight side-by-side and watch each other's back. They made the perfect duo.

A/n: Well, there you go, another Tokka fics for you guys, because I love you and appreciate your comments. Now it's winter break for me, so if I get some inspiration, I'll be able to write some more. But I won't post them until you all tell me how you like this one, so review please!


	6. Good Vibrations

A/n: Apologies for lack of update on this series of oneshots. Though, there is plenty of art of mine over at DA for you tokka fans. Also, if you have and inspirational ideas, I'd love to hear them :3 Anyway, on with the fic, just a little sweetness.

"Lunch! Rice and plenty of it!" Sokka exclaimed jokingly as he entered Toph's room in the Western Air Temple. Toph sat up straighter in her bed as Sokka walked over to her with a bowl of steaming rice in each hand.

"Oh, goody, I can hardly wait," she remarked sarcastically.

Sokka placed the bowl in her awaiting hands and took a seat on the bedside. He brought his own bowl up to his face and began to ravenously eat the small meal with his chopsticks. Toph ate rather quickly too.

Toph paused in her rice devouring as a burning sensation flared up in her scorched feet. She quickly moved the bowl to her side and grabbed her foot, attempting to douse the pain with her firm grip. The blind girl's face tightened as her feet continued to hurt.

Sokka stopped eating mid-bite when he noticed Toph hunched over her foot and he heard her small grunt of discomfort. His rice bowl was empty when he placed it on the floor near the bed. He turned his attention to his earthbending companion. "Toph? Something wrong?"

Toph sat back and tried to ease the unwanted pricking, fiery feeling in her feet by curling her toes and tensing the muscles in her feet, "My feet are hurting," she said, scowling.

"Here, let me take a look," Sokka offered, reaching toward her small, burned feet. Toph reluctantly allowed him to see them.

Sokka gingerly lifted one of her feet, one hand under the heel, the other on the top of her foot. He scrutinized the injured sole carefully, thinking of what he could do to help. His face brightened with an idea.

'How does a foot massage sound?"

Toph looked uneasy, "I don't really like my feet being touched."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Sokka coaxed.

Toph sighed, "Fine,"

Sokka started with the foot he already had in his hands. He began to gently rub her foot, pressing his thumbs on her heel and working his way up to her toes. Toph became less tense and she relaxed, her sensitive foot detecting his fingers massaging her sole. She closed her sightless eyes in enjoyment and smiled. She was as a bird with its feathers stroked the right way, perfectly content as the consistent motion of his hands on her foot soothed her foot.

Sokka saw her peaceful features and smiled himself. He might not have waterbending to heal her feet with, but he could do something just as helpful.

"Not bad, Sokka. Good vibrations…nothing like that mean old lady at the Fancy Lady Day Spa. That was torture, she scraped them, it was so painful…" she shuddered at the memory.

"I knew this would help," Sokka told her as he placed Toph's right foot down and began with her left, a victorious smile of satisfaction on his face.

Toph practically purred in pleasure as her left foot received the same treatment from Sokka's hands as her right foot had, "You know, I usually don't let people near my feet, they're sensitive and provide the only 'sight' I have. But you're the new exception."

"Just let me know when you want another massage," Sokka chuckled. He did a final stroke over both feet, "So, how do they feel now?"

Toph sighed happily, wiggling her toes and stretching her feet, "Much better."

A/n: So tell me what you think, review, review, review! Please?


	7. Tangled up in Thoughts

A/n: Yay! I finally got the urge to write another oneshot, lame titles, I know, but deal with it. This one is mostly Toph, but gets better at the end. Hope you like it.

Toph sneered. So, Katara had finally figured it out. That little crush the earthbender had on Sokka. Toph had the feeling Katara had found out from the moment she wanted to talk to her in private. The second she had brought it up, Toph became defensive and angry with Katara, and stormed off. However, she wasn't running from the motherly teen, her only pursuers were her own feelings.

A drop of water hit Toph's nose and the sound of summer thunderclouds echoed in her ears. "Crud, now there's a storm coming, I hate rain." She could detect tree roots in the earth she was running towards. Toph sighed; at least there was a place to stay dry.

As she ran, a vine hanging between some bushes caught her foot, and she tumbled forward through the air, but she never hit the ground. Unknowingly, she had run into a thicket with all sorts of close-growing plants all in a wild jumble. Vines and overgrowth held her fast, suspended above the ground. The vines were coiled and tangled around her arms, legs, waist, and face. She struggles violently, but she knew very well that she was stuck.

The worst part was she couldn't reach the ground, she couldn't earthbend. Her eyes opened wide in fear when she realized this. Then her anger came back, this was Katara's fault. If she had just not brought up the topic of Sokka, Toph wouldn't be in this mess. It was all her fault!

However, as she stayed there, she had to admit, reluctantly, perhaps it was her own fault, just a bit. Her and her feelings for the sarcastic, meat-loving Sokka.

Toph sneered at her own thoughts, "Why should I like him anyway? He has Suki to love, he doesn't like me that way." Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Rain began tumbling down, each drop pattering off the leaves of the numerous leaves in the thicket. The trees' canopy provided some shelter from the shower, but nevertheless, Toph's clothes and hair got wet as she hung there on her mangled net of vines. She felt the raindrops plock on the back of her head and body.

"Love," Toph grumbled, "Why should it concern me? Love is for floozies and sugar queens, not something the Greatest Earthbender in the World should think about. I don't need it, I'm fine on my own," The vines holding her quivered from her body's reaction to how cold and damp her clothes were becoming from the rain.

"I wonder what he does think of me. I know he doesn't love me, but perhaps he likes me a bit as much as I like him, a little. Maybe a little more than that. That would be good enough for me.

"Hmm…how would he react if I hinted at it? I could even say that I like him…a lot…I guess I could allow that.

"Maybe if I was older, prettier, more like Suki, then he might like me the way I like him.

"What am I saying? Who cares how I look? I sure don't. I've got plenty of things to make up for it. I'm tough, strong, a powerful earthbender, the best. Besides, I don't need anyone protecting me like he does with Suki, I can take care of myself. Actually, he's the one who needs protecting. He's smart, but he isn't very attentive. He isn't careful, and that fancy sword of his isn't going to provide enough protection.

"I know! I could protect him, watch his back, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I could do a lot for him, especially with my metalbending. Locks, doors, cages, I could get us out of any jam. Maybe then he would appreciate me, even like me…the way he likes Suki, just a little."

Toph's thoughts were interrupted by a not-so-far off call. "Toph? Toooooph! Come on out, it's raining too hard, you'll get drenched!"

"Sokka?!" Toph called back, "Is that you? I'm over here!"

Toph heard the sound of boots squelching in the mud as Sokka ran in her direction. She then heard hie sword as he used it to make a path for himself through the thicket.

"There you are, how'd you get yourself all tangled up like this? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," Toph said. Then she sneezed, three times, and shivered.

"You call that fine? Sounds like a cold to me. Great, now our schedule is even more thrown off."

Toph sneezed again, "Oh, what a tragedy," she remarked sarcastically.

"It's okay, I've given up on it anyway. Here, let me get you out. Hold still."

Toph felt the vines binding her slacken as Sokka's sword made quick work of them. Then she fell face down onto the wet and muddy ground with a splash.

"Nice going, Sokka," Toph said as she stood up, earthbending the mud from her.

"Sorry," Sokka apologized, "Climb on, don't want you to get any more sick in this downpour."

Toph obliged, putting her arms around his neck while he held onto her legs. Sokka was just as soaked as Toph was, his clothes were soggy and his ponytail was weighed down by water."

"Thanks for getting me out of there, I really appreciate it." Toph said quietly.

Sokka was slightly taken aback by her tone of voice, but replied, "Don't worry about it, that's what friends are –"

Sokka stopped talking as Toph quickly gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"Let's get you back to camp and dry you off. You can have my blankets tonight, sound good, Toph?"

"No need to fuss over me. You're wet too and need those blankets just as much."

Sokka chuckled, "Fine then, after drying off, we'll share the blankets. Is that better?"

"Yup," she said as she repositioned herself on his back, smiling.

A/n: So how'd I do? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? I don't know if you don't tell me, so please review.


	8. Nighttime Chat

A/n: By popular request, this chapter is a follow-up to the previous chapter, so I HIGHLY suggest reading chapter 7 before this, just for your enjoyment - Hope you like.

Sokka finally arrived with Toph to the camp for the night. Due to the rain, everyone had moved into a cave to stay dry, even Appa. The pair entered, rain water dripping from hair and clothes. Fortunately, a fire was still burning at the center of the cave, so they huddled by it in an attempt to warm up and dry off.

Katara and Aang were already asleep. Aang was curled up next to Appa and Katara was in her sleeping bag with Momo next to her. Appa heard Toph and Sokka come in and opened one eye to look. Then, using his tail, he airbended them dry in one swift movement. However, he had also put the fire out.

"Great," Toph said, thankful for being dry, but disappointed the fire was out. She hugged her knees close to keep warm.

"I'll get the blankets," Sokka piped up.

Toph followed him as he rummaged through all of the group's belongings until he found his sleeping mat and blanket. Sokka laid the mat close to Appa and both him and Toph sat down on it next to each other. Sokka draped his blanket over their shoulders and then they both laid their backs against Appa.

Sokka was the first to strike up conversation, "So…how did you get all tangled up back there?"

Toph shrugged, "I was running, tripped, and got caught by vines while I fell forward."

"Oh. Why were you running?"

"Your sister and I had an argument, I stormed off and then it began to rain, so I ran for the nearest cover."

"What were you two arguing about?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions."

"I have a natural curiosity,"

"Well…she was bothering me about this guy I like, and I didn't want to talk about it,"

"Do I know him?"

"If you don't, I don't know who does. But, anyway, I like this guy…a lot…but don't think he likes me the same way. We're good friends but I wish we were a bit more,"

Toph paused and hung her head sadly, her face the picture of loneliness. The next thing she knew, she felt long, strong arms embrace her in a warm hug.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he likes you back. You're a kind person, beyond that rough appearance."

A small tear dripped down Toph's face as her frown curved upward, "Thanks,"

She was startled as she felt his hand brush aside her bangs and felt his lips lightly make contact with her forehead.

"Anytime, Toph. Good night."

Sokka fell back against Appa's furry body and Toph followed his lead, tugging the blanket tighter around her. "Good night, Sokka."

The next morning, Sokka woke up to quiet giggling near him. He lazily opened his eyes to see Katara looking down at him, chortling, "Aw, you two look comfy."

Sokka looked down to see Toph clinging to him, her cheek against his chest as she continued to sleep peacefully. He smiled widely and pulled her side of the blanket gently back over her slumbering body.

He looked down at her again, chuckled softly, and, gingerly ruffling her hair, replied, "Yeah, we are."

A/n: Yeah, it's not my best work, but it's something, so I'd like some feedback please :)


End file.
